I've Been Waiting For You
by Hobohunter
Summary: Riiko has been waiting for Night for so long now. Will she be able see him again? Will they finally be reunited? NightRiiko Chapter 4 is up!
1. I've Been Waiting For You

Chapter 1

_"Night...You'll always be my first love... My eternal boyfriend."_

----

"No, I wont come back and work for the company again. I refuse it. Yuki can handle that can't he?.... WHAT? What do you me he stopped working?! Can't they fix him? Good for noth- Yes, I'll be coming back. No not to stay, just to fix him. Goodbye." the person flicked their cellphone shut and sighed loudly.

-----

A few weeks later...

"Riiko, wait up!" panted Soshi as he ran after his childhood friend. She was abnormally fast today and he had no idea why. He was rounding the corner when he saw why she was running so quickly.

Gaku Namikiri.

Riiko occasionally came to visit the mysterious salesman, well he was actually vendor now. Since he quit working at Kronos heaven, he started to sell Takoyako. The winged-tattoo blow his left eye was gone, most likely covered by concealer. Yet he still had that mischievous glint in his eyes, even thought he was just a run-of-the-mill street vendor now. Or so he would like everyone to believe.

"Oi, Riiko! Soshi! Long time no see." he gave them that flashy smile that showed off his pearly whites. His hair still raven black and held back by a bandanna. He no longer wore his odd 'cos-playing' costumes like when he worked for Kronos Heaven. Normal street clothes hung off his tall, lanky body.

"Gaku! How are you?" asked the soft voice that belonged to Riiko. Her blonde hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders, grazing against the sweater of her school uniform.

"Eh, same-old, same-old kid. More importantly, how are you doing?" The salesman's eyes scanned her, making sure that she was alright. He was worried about her, after-all; she was his best customer.

"I'm doing ok, Soshi is still looking out for me while my parents are away." her mocha-brown eyes shifted up to the taller boy. His glasses were still absent from his face, showing off more of his good looks.

"Good to see you, Gaku." the boy smiled at the man and lent his hand out. The older one accepted and placed his hand in with a shake.

"Nice to see you too, Shoshi. Glad to hear that you're taking care of Riiko." Gaku picked up a couple skewers of Takoyaki and handed it to his friends, "On the house you two."

Riiko was about to take a bite, when a van came out of nowhere and screeched it's tires from the brakes. The sliding door opened and grabbed the three civilians, leaving two skewers and a bandana laying on the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" shouted the young blonde girl. She looked around the back end and saw a familiar person sitting there.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" she looked at the small boy in shock, Riiko never expected to see him again. Yuki Shirasaki was someone you didn't see everyday.

"We brought someone in to look at Night... we think that this person can fix him."

Gaku, Soshi, and Riiko looked at him in show and disbelief. They were told that he would never be able to finction again.

"H-how? I thought-"

"We found his creator, and she decided to come back to the company..." the small boy crossed his arms and looked away. From his appearance, he wasn't a fan of the 'creator'.

"His creator, huh?" questioned Gaku as he placed his hand on his chin. He tried to remember who had created Night, but the name didn't come up. In fact, he had no idea who created the Nightly Lover Series. He had visions of an old crone cackling as she assembled the figures by hand.

"You'll meet her when we get there..." replied Yuki. His blue eyes looked down at the floor when he spoke. Something was up with him, and the three had no idea what.

After the van stopped, the three were rushed out again and was taken to a room. They saw the small child-like employees working on what they assumed were 'figures'. Riiko flinched when she watched an employee work on one of the arms. She remembered seeing the dismembered arm of Night's impostor, proving that her boyfriend wasn't in-fact human. But he was human to her, she loved him, and still did.

An electronic door slid up and revealed Yuki once again. His face looked like he was pouting slightly, just like a child.

"Follow me." he turned around and lead them down a long, metallic hallway. The door at the end of the hall slid up, and revealed a blonde-haired boy leaning back on an examination table. His once blue eyes were closed, just like the last time Riiko had seen him.

"Night..." gasped the teenaged girl. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him, she wished he were awake right now.

"Kohana, they're here." stated Yuki as he stood next to the door. His voice sounded more harsh than normal.

The medical curtain that hung behind Night slid open; showing a woman that had long blonde hair, and eyes that were the same color as the figure laying next to her. Her eyes brightened up and she flashed a white smile at everyone.

"Hello, I'm Kohana Shirasaki. It's nice to meet all of you." she closed her eyes and gave the sweetest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Stop with the good-girl act Kohana. You're surely not a little flower like your name states. Just because-"

"You shouldn't call me Kohana, Otouto You should call me Oneechan, or maybe even Oneesama..." she placed her hand on her chin, thinking of more honorifics to call herself.

"I will never call you those." spat the boy. His blue eyes filled with rage as he looked at his older sister. He could never forgive her for what she did.

"Fine, fine. Be a little baka and be quiet. After-all, you destroyed my figures. Or course model two wasn't finished and you had your lackeys work on him. Model one was perfect, and then you had to go and mess him up because you were jealous. Now I have to come back and fix him, do you know how that makes me feel, Otouto?"

"I don't care, and shut up! I'm not your little brother anymore!"

"Bakachan... Anyway, Miss Izawa, your knight in shining armor awaits you! All you, the lovely maiden, has to do is give her sweet prince a kiss on the lips!" the 'creator' clasped her hands together and started swaying around the room.

After her little spiel, Kohana's face turned serious and she pointed her finger at the young girl, "But. Since I fixed him, you must show me how much you love him. If that can't be done, then I simply refuse to give him to you. After-all, the company sold him without my knowledge or permission. He's still my property, prove to me that you deserve him."

A/N: I normally don't write manga stories. But I couldn't accept Yu Watase's ending for Absolute Boyfriend! She killed off the best character! D8 Riiko needs to be with Night! If there's spelling errors/ honorifics that are wrong, well I really don't care. XD

Hopefully I'll be writing/ updating more Resident Evil stories! I kinda needed a little break from them. :)


	2. Shoujo Comic Moments

Chapter 2

"He's still your... property?" asked Riiko incredulously. She thought that she 'bought' Night from the company fair and square, he was hers.

"Yes. I didn't create Night as a 'Nightly Lover Figure', he was made on my spare time. The company had no ownership of him nor his incomplete duplicate. Yuki tried to steal my ideas for Night and he tried to made his attempt at making a better figure than I. Which he failed miserably I might add," Kohana looked over at her little brother and smiled, "He always thought he was going to surpass me in the company, and that failed attempt just proved how immature you were. You destroyed my figures in your egotistical desires. You disappoint me, Otouto. You really do." her blue gaze turned over to Riiko and gave another cheerful smile.

"How do you expect her to show you how much she loves Night?!" questioned Soshi to the 'Creator'. His brow furrowed and his voice became more stern, he didn't like when people played games with his friend.

"Well how about those rings you two shared?" replied Kohana as she looked to the side. Her lips were holding back a smirk as she looked at her figure; the one she created.

"How do you know about our rings?" The young teenager looked at the woman in shock. How did she know about the promise rings they gave to one-another?

"Why I had to look through Night's memories to see what he was doing. I know, I know, I fast-forwarded through all the mushy shoujo-esque stuff. I wanted to know what exactly happened to Night and why he was broken in the first place."

While this was all happening, Gaku kept his eyes wide and mouth opened as he stared at Konaha. He hadn't seen her in years, he didn't realize that she was the one that had assembled Night. He should have know in though, the two look almost exactly the same. If Kohana were a few years younger, she and Night could have passed off as fraternal twins.

"Namikiri, what are you staring at?" hissed the smallest occupant in the room. His ice-blue glare was shifted towards the Takoyako vendor. Gaku kept ignoring him and watched the woman speak to Riiko.

"The rings are at my house, in a box... I put them there after Shoshi gave me Night's ring." Riiko's eyes shifted over to Night. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but he wasn't breathing.

"Do you mean... this box?" Kohana pulled out the small wooden box. She had a grin that was spread from ear to ear. "You kept these on your night-stand, am I correct? You kept yours and Night's promise rings even after he had 'died'. Kiss him and have him wake up. I want to hear and see how Night reacts when he sees you in person."

Riiko looked at the woman and then looked down at the wooden box. She kept those rings next to her as she slept, it was like a security blanket. The young teenager walked over to the figure and smiled. She had missed him so much, she waited for him for so long.

"Night..." she whispered as she neared her lips to his. Her attention was devoted to her past lover, so she didn't see the look that was on Soshi's face.

He watched her carefully, not missing a single detail. He wanted his best friend to be happy, and that was with Night, not him. Even thought Night wasn't a human, Riiko loved him, and he loved her.

"Will you hurry up and kiss already?! The suspense is killing me!" pouted the blonde woman. Apparently, she had read too many shoujo comics in her life.

Riiko nodded and pressed her lips against Night's. She sat there for a second or two, then pulled away. Nothing happened. Just like the last time she saw him. The teenager panicked and looked over at Kohana. The 'Creator' walked over to Night and whispered something in his ear.

_"Wake up, Night. Riiko is wanting to see you..."_

The woman stood back up and smiled, "Try it again, hon." she gave an encouraging smile and patted Night's shoulder.

With a nod, Riiko leaned back in and kissed him again. But this time, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and squeeze.

"Riiko... I've been waiting for you..." his cerulean eyes opened with a flicker, making him look like he just woke up.

"Night? Night!" cried the girl as she clung to him. It felt so good to hear his voice and be near him again. She missed him so much.

"Alright! Everyone out, we need to give these two love birds some time alone!" Kohana started shoving the other three males out of the room, leaving the room empty besides for the two lovers.

Outside of the room, the woman took her white lab coat off and hung it off her arm, "I'm done for the day, I'll be here for a week making check-ups on Night. I want to make sure that he is one-hundred percent functional. He should be, but I want to make a double check." her eyes looked down at her little brother. She sighed softly when he turned around and started storming out of the doorway.

"He's one troublesome brother." stated Soshi as he watched Yuki walk away.

Kohana gave a little chuckle and replied, "It was all my fault, he thought I cared more about my work than him. That's one of the reason's why Night was sold without my knowledge. He was jealous of a figure." she gave off a little shrug and looked over at Gaku. "You don't work here anymore, do you?"

The salesman shook his head slightly, "No, I quit after Night stopped functioning..."

The woman gave a nod and smiled, "You care about Riiko and Night, so you quit after their ordeal. You're a good friend, Mr. Namikiri."

"Gaku, please." he flashed a toothy smile at her as he spoke. He couldn't believe that he was talking to her now, he hadn't before. She always looked so busy in her workroom.

"Called me Kohana then, Gaku. It's nice to finally talk to you... Well I must be going, I have to check into my hotel. I didn't get the chance when I flew in, I came straight here. Gaku, Soshi, have a good night!" she started to walk away with a bit of a sway in her step. Her hand gave a slight wave and then she was out of their sight.

A/N: I forgot to post this last night XD I was exhausted and it totally slipped my mind!


	3. I Promise

Chapter 3

"I can't believe that you're back..." whispered Riiko lightly. Her arms clung to his neck as he held her.

"It's okay, Riiko. I'm back now, and I wont leave you again." Night's sapphire eyes looked in hers. They were clearer than ever, and the shone as he looked at her.

"Promise?" she asked in a whisper, her grip on him tightened as she looked at him.

"I promise." The figure picked up his girlfriend and cradled her in his arms, "Let's go home." he headed for the door and watched it slide open, showing off the salesman and the competition.

"Oy, Night! How are you doing?" asked Gaku happily. He patted the young man's shoulder and had a grin in his face.

Night's eyes looked around and spotted the back of his creator, he sat down Riiko carefully and headed over to her.

"Er..." questioned the figure out loud. He didn't know what to call her, would it be 'Creator', or maybe 'Mother', how about 'Big Sis'? He had no idea what to call the blonde woman.

She turned around and looked at him, it was almost like seeing double. It reminded Night of when he dressed up in that maid's outfit for that job at the bar.

"Yes. Night?" her blonde eyebrow arched as she questioned him.

"Uh... Thanks, for helping me." he stuck his hand out and grabbed hers, then gave it a firm shake.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she shook his hand, "You're welcome Night, and you can call me Kohana. No need for formalities here." Her eyes shifted over to Riiko and the others, "Nice to meet you all, I'll see you later." with a wave she turned around and exited the building.

"She's so nice." said Riiko with a smile. Her eyes shifted over to Yuki, who had his back turned to them. He wasn't in the mood to look with them at all. Especially since his older sister was so 'nice' to them.

"She may seem nice, but that's not her real self." with a sharp turn of his body he exited the room, leaving the four behind.

"Hm..." muttered Soshi quietly, "Who the heck are we supposed to get back home?... "

Night picked up Riiko and darted out of the building. His legs picked up pace as he ran down the street, not taking notcie of the people he ran past.

"Psst, is he kidnapping her?" questioned an elder man to his wife. He took a sip of his coffee and watched them run down the street.

"Heavens no, they're gonna 'do it'." replied the woman with a smile.

Coffee spurted out of his mouth and then turned his head to face hers, "What's wrong with teenagers these day?"

"Hey, Night..." muttered the blonde girl into his chest. He was clutching onto her tightly and running extremely fast. Surely people are noticing the inhuman... Oh crap.

"Stop!" she shouted as they were in a large intersection. On cue, Night stopped in the middle and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Get... get out of the freaking street!" Riiko shouted loudly. Cars zoomed past them and honked their horns as they neared them. Night jumped to the street corner and landed gracefully on one foot. He took a few more steps and put his girlfriend down.

Riiko's knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor, her heartbeat and breathing started to skyrocket. Why did Night always do stupid and dangerous things? Couldn't he tell he was in the middle of the street when he stopped?

"Hey, are you ok?" asked the figure softly. His long eyelashes fluttered as he looked down at her. He may not have been human, but he still cared like one.

Her eyes looked up at him slowly, "Y-yeah... Just. Just don't ever do that again, ok?" she tried to stand up and Night helped her.

"Alright," he kissed her cheek and smiled, "I'll do it for you."

Night took hold of her hand and started to enter the apartment building. It had been a long time since he had last been here, yet to him, it felt just like yesterday.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm gonna try to get more done soon!


	4. Twisted Hearts

Chapter 4

_Downtown_

Gaku walked down the streets of the city with his hands shoved into his pockets. He couldn't believe that Kohana had brought Night back to 'life'. It was like a dream come true! He was always suspicious to why they could never repair the figure even though they claimed they had created it.

The look in Riiko's face made his heart relieved, like a weight was lifted from him. Of course the mysterious vendor had a heart, why wouldn't he? He felt part to blame, but he also blamed it on Yuki as well. No wonder that kid was so hell-bent on destroying Night and replacing him every second of every day. It made perfect sense, and from what Kohana had said at Kronos heaven, he was a jealous child.

Gaku had no right in prying into the lives of the Shirasaki's, but he knew their ties were in deep within the company. But he was perfectly fine with Night being repaired and being with Riiko again. Sure, Soshi would be put down, but he also knew that he could never replace the figure that took Riiko's heart.

The mysterious man smirked and adjusted his jacket he was wearing. There was no doubt in his mind that those two kids love each other. Heck, he didn't even have a girl to call his own. There was always that one, but she was the girl that got away.

"Great..." he mumbled to himself as the rain started to fall from the night sky. His body hovered over to the closest store and he opened the door. Of course the company dropped him off miles away from his own place. His hands dug deeper into his pockets as he tried to scrounge up a few bills for a cab ride. Gaku looked around the building he entered and realized he was in a coffee shop.

_A cup of coffee sounds good about now,_

He looked down at his wet clothes and noticed that he was soaked already. Why not have a cup of joe to warm up his old, tired bones?

Gaku stood in line and looked at all the flavors that were on the sign behind the cashier. He scratched behind the back of his head and stepped forward in the line to the cashier.

"Hi... One cup of coffee."

"What flavor?" she repiled with her finger on the touch-screen register,

"Regular?"

"What size? Want anything in it?"

"No, just a regular cup of coffee."

"Sir, you need to be specific."

Gaku looked up at her and blinked a few times. Wasn't he being specific enough?

"He wants a short black coffee, nothing in it."

The cashier looked back at the blonde woman and nodded as she rung up his coffee. The myserious vendor grinned slyly as he kept his head forward,

"Thank you, ma'am,"

"Call me by my name, Namikiri," he heard the soft chuckle after she said his last name and he turned around.

"Alright, Miss Shiasaki," Gaku turned around and recieved his hot drink from the young cashier and smiled.

Kohana's smirk never left he face as she went to the counter and ordered a tall chai latte. After she paid for her drink and two rolls, she nudged her head over to the table over by the window. Without hesitation, Gaku walked with her and sat down in front of the blonde.

"Here, you look starved." she placed his roll on the table by him and smiled.

"Thanks..." he glanced down at the food and then back to the woman in front of him. He hadn't been out with a woman sometime now and it felt strange to him. Though they technically weren't 'out'.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm psychic," she looked at him seriously and then laughed loudly," No, I saw you walking and followed you."

"But you're not wet?"

"In my car of course." she laughed and took a sip of her latte.

Gaku shook his head and sipped his own coffee, "I can see where little Yuki gets his evil-ness from."

Kohana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Otouto is just a troubled child." she looked down and sighed as she gazed into her latte.

"Do you know why Night looks like I do? Why he looks similar to Yuki too?" She swirled the drink around slowly and never took her eyes off of it.

The mysterious merchant sipped his coffee again and kept a somber face as he listened to her.

_The apartment _

Riiko smiled widely as she unlocked the front door to her apartment. After all those lonely months without Night, it finally felt like she was home.

Nothing changed in the small place. All the furniture and accents stayed in the exact same spot they had always been in.

Night lead his girlfriend inside and locked the door after he closed it. He watched her smile at him the way she used to, even though it wasn't that long ago to him that he had last seen it.

"Welcome home, Night..."

Riiko's head was turned down and he heard some sniffling. His hand touched her cheek and raised her face to his gently. Night never liked to see his beloved Riiko cry, so he will try to make it up to her since he was the reason why she had shed those tears.

"I love you, Riiko. I'll be here for you, forever this time. I promise."

His arms picked her up gracefully and headed to her bedroom. It would be their room again. Night wouldn't have to sleep in the parents bedroom all by himself anymore. Riiko and Night would never be separated again.

The figure smiled widely and thought about the woman that created him. She did so much for Night; she gave him Riiko back and that meant everything to him. He could never repay her back for the precious gift she gave to him. Riiko Izawa was worth more than the largest diamond in the world.

Yes, Night was a figure, but he could feel and love just like any normal man. He would become more 'normal' for Riiko. He wanted to age and have children with the woman he loved. Night knew he could never have either of those things, but he could give his all to her.

"I love you too, Night."

_Shirasaki Residence_

Yuki Shirasaki sat in his bedroom and brooded. He hate, hate, _hated_ his sister for what she did. That damn figure was worth more to Kohana than he was. That's why he wanted to get rid of it. He thought of degrading it as a 'Nightly Lover Figure', but that apparently turned out to be a failure. Night turned out to be his sister's greatest creation yet. All because it looked like _HIM._ The brother he had never met before his birth. Kohana's twin that had died from drowning in a flash flood when the two were five.

She cared about 'Night' more than himself. He was a person, dammit! All his sister would do was tell him to 'go away' and that she was 'working'. He loathed that figure with every being of his body.

He knew the only reason his parents even conceived him was to replace his deceased brother. Kohana never paid attention to him, not once. All she did was sit in her lab and create robots all day when she was finished with her studies.

Yuki wouldn't deny that his sister was incredibly smart, she practically raised Kronos Heaven from the grave when she started to create figures. The company in the begging made worker bots that helped in factories and labs. Her blueprints and training helped the other scientists create more figures for the company.

When Kohana ran off to America, he felt like a weight was lifted off his small shoulders. Yet there was somehow an aching in his heart. When he was younger, she always gave him candies or played songs on the piano for him at his request. She was there for the youngest years of his life, but when she started creation on the robot that looked like her twin, she shut everyone out of her own life.

But wasn't that what Yuki was doing now? Shutting everyone out, including his sister that wanted to make up with him? The sister that called his phone and sent his emails everyday while she was in America? The sister that sent him his favorite strawberry candies and chocolates for his birthday and holidays?

Was he holding such a huge grudge that he couldn't see his sister was trying to reach out for him? All she ever did for Night was create and fix him when she came back. No candies, no cards, no phone calls or emails. Did Kohana actually love Yuki as a brother?

Perhaps she figured out her mistake and tried to make it up to him...

The small boy clenched his fists and sighed. He needed to figure out what to do. Could his heart really forgive? Could he even forgive himself?

A/N: FINALLY updated this one. It was a toughie though. XD Hope you guys like it! I'm not worried about the spelling/ grammar/ honorifics, so you don't need to remind me or point them out.


End file.
